


Bad Boy Be Good

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, Saklani



Series: Breaking in a General [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Breeding, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Order Poe Dameron, First Time, M/M, Murder, Not Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: General Pryde is a cruel thorn in Hux's side, and Poe does hate to see his baby boy suffer at hands that aren't his.  So he takes action...and then gathers his baby boy for a celebratory breaking in of his ass.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Breaking in a General [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857583
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Bad Boy Be Good

Poe sauntered off of his Tie, removing his helmet with a jaunty maneuver that none of the other pilots even dared attempt. Of the silver Tie squad, only he and four others remained undamaged and only ten returned at all. Not a bad total for a routine mission, but definitely not as good as the planned results by any means. This had been sold to everyone involved as an easy victory, the kind they could do in their sleep, but turned into a pitched battle that caused greater losses than expected (or accepted). Poe’s group had done their bit, so they should be immune from the consequences, but several of the surviving ground troop leaders wouldn’t be so lucky. (He secretly hoped Phasma might find her ass reamed at last- knock her down a few pegs.)

He glanced at the smoldering troop transport that was one of only two to return from the mission. There’d been four to begin with. That many troopers and younger officers lost was not worth the triumph of the destruction of a small Resistance base and the subjugation of a world whose only benefit was that they had supported the Resistance to begin with. Yes, some heads would roll among the surviving officers and troops. (It would be delicious.)

“-your idiotic handling of your troops,” a sharp voice cut through Poe’s musings, and he paused to glance over a the speaker. A tall, gaunt figure with gray hair and an expression that could curdle bantha milk. General Pryde.

“If not for your father’s influence, you wouldn’t be among the ranks of officers, let alone a General,” Pryde sneered to (oh yes) Hux.  
Poe’s hands tightened naturally into fists, and he forced them to uncoil and began casually taking off his gloves as an excuse to remain where he was and listen. (Not that he was the lone eavesdropper by far.)

The mission had been simple, get in, destroy the Resistance base on the planet below and get out. Troops had been dispatched, Tie squads had been sent and the entire thing had started off without a hitch. It was the first twenty minutes into the mission when things took a turn- the original estimation of a dozen X-wings, and just under three hundred Resistance members had turned out to be over thirty X-wings and six hundred Resistance members. 

Now, those numbers weren’t too great, but in comparison to the amount of troops they sent, it wasn’t good. Word had gotten back a little to slowly about the unaccounted for numbers, thus the back-up troopers and Ties had come just late enough for the original squads to begin getting overwhelmed, losing almost half of their ground forces and a small (but noticeable) fraction of their Tie forces. 

Hux was livid, he had planned everything out the way he always did. His calculations and research was always good, his numbers not normally this far off. He had no idea when, or where the Resistance base had gotten the extra numbers, their intelligence not having picked up on anything about the number hike.

His mood was sour, already calculating the loss of men and credits in his mind before General Pryde had begun sticking his wrinkled nose into his business. Hux could vomit at the man’s presence every time he showed his face, the man making his skin crawl by merely existing.

His blood however, was boiling now, standing in the middle of the fighter bay as their troops hobbled their ways back to the flagship for repairs and medical attention. His back was stiff, jaw tense and face red at the nerve of the man, his breathing shallow, the piercing hidden under his clothing rubbing very lightly against the soft fabric of his undershit. He practically snarled, though no sound came from it before he spoke.

“My father had nothing to do with my rise of ranks, General.” He bit out the words, wishing to spit them at the man’s feet if he could. “There was little we could do with this sudden information. My calculations were as perfect as they could be. Maybe if your intelligence had been more forthcoming with information this might not have happened.” 

He glanced to the side, seeing the toned form of Commander Poe standing near his Tie. His cheeks reddened, embarrassment welling inside him as he could tell Poe was stalling his movements. Listening. It wasn’t all that hard to hear the two general’s talking, but it was still something Hux hadn’t desired for Poe to hear. It was one thing for him to be on his knees in the bedroom, but another for him to be belittled in front of his troops, in front of Poe.

Poe had his own suspicions that the First Order’s tactics were working against them in the recruitment game. (But he was just the hired help and nobody cared about his opinion, even if he’d cared to offer it. He got to fly and shoot down other ships. And he had General Hux in his bed and on his knees. That was all he needed or wanted.) Still, he did not begrudge others their ambitions. Except for right now, when Pryde was going after Hux…his Hux. Nobody did that. Nobody who wanted to live. (Especially when he could see the upset red flush on Hux’s face. That was *his* and for nobody else.)

Pryde said, “You always do try to pin your failures on others. It’s a chronic weakness of your character. Never take responsibility for those things which are yours, except when you see a chance to credit.” He raised his egalitarian nose in the air and sneered at the younger man. “You should be reconditioned and sent to serve among the junior officers, maybe a job in the Mess would be more requisite with your talents.” He was one of the few who knew of Hux’s complete parentage. 

One of the remaining transports’ doors opened, and a group of battered troopers emerged. They all marched with their head high, as any sign of weakness might end their lives or at least get them reconditioned. But many couldn’t make it and fell out in awkward crumples.

“Really, what a mess,” Pryde said. “Your troopers are pathetic.”

Hux's hands were balled into fists, the leather of his gloves pulled tight across his knuckles as he stood stiff. He couldn't help the glances to the side, unable to keep hold of Pryde's eye contact with the sudden flush of humiliation and anger. He breathed hard through his nose, feeling a swell of fear crop inside him as he noticed Poe had still not left. He had no idea how Poe would handle this, toward himself or Pryde. He raised his shoulders, standing taller as he looked back to Pryde. "Your insults are out of line,” he grit through his teeth."If my work has been so terrible, then pray tell me why I'm the one who reports to the Supreme Leader, and not you." He knew it was stooping low, to add such childish insults, but the man had been a bane on his existence since boyhood. 

He turned as he saw the troopers fall, anger peaking inside him. "Get them off the floor!" he yelled to the medics that had come in, not angry at the troopers or the medics themselves, but at the whole mess of a mission. "And get these hunks of metal into the scrap! Now!" The mechanics that had been running about kicked into high gear, not wanting to upset the already angry General. 

He turned to face Pryde once again, a glare on his face. "Next time, have your intelligence officers do their job for once and I might not lose so many troopers." He turned away, catching Poe's eyes once as he stalked off to the exit of the hanger bay, disappearing through doors as he made his way to the Command Room.

Poe didn’t follow Hux’s flight, giving Pryde a last glance, as the other man looked rather triumphantly after the fleeing Hux. He slapped his gloves into one hand and then sauntered out of the hangar, avoiding the ongoing chaos of the returning troops and the scrambling officers with ease. He neither looked back nor pursued Hux, but his mind was already circling.

Several nights later, he caught up with General Pryde after the man had attended a ‘private meeting’ with several of the senior officers on the Finalizer (whose names Poe also took note of) in one of the quieter corners of the Star Destroyer, which he learned about through the careful attention he paid to darker tales told throughout the officer corps. He had no doubt the men had been discussing the activities of the ship and most specifically, the leadership of General Hux. 

When Poe strolled toward him, the good General was impatiently waiting for a slow lift, having just parted from the last of the officers he’d met with. Pryde cut him a disinterested glance, even as Poe said, “General Pryde. A good evening to you, Sir. I have something of interest to tell you, I believe.” 

“Indeed,” Pryde said with a quiet disbelief, since what could a mere pilot have to say to him?

“Indeed,” Poe parroted, depressing the button he held in his right hand. “Now, if only I could remember what it was.” The door to the lift opened as he spoke.

Pryde huffed and tossed his head once. “I’ve heard of you, Dameron. Your skills are a pilot are not worth your insubordination and lack of military bearing.”

“Indeed,” Poe said again, mouth pulling up in a grin. “As you say, Sir.”

“I will handle you and others like you soon enough,” Pryde said dismissively and still glowering at Poe, walked into the lift…and fell screaming down to the bottom of the shaft.

“I remember what I was going to say, Sir!” Poe said excitedly and moved to call down the shaft, “Mind the gap!” He grinned, turned away from the lift, closed the doors by pressing the button in his hand again, and walked back into the quiet of the surrounding halls.

Allowing four long days to go by (while the ship buzzed with the death of Pryde and people who might have been involved were interrogated), Poe finally rung at the door of Hux’s quarters and let himself in right after.

The private meeting Hux had been called to with the Supreme Leader had been...sudden. He had hoped it wasn't anything to do with the losses they had taken, but he had soon found out that was not what it was about. 

Snoke had not been easy with him, and he left the throne room with a pounding head, and a split lip as he stumbled against the wall to hold himself up. Pryde was dead, found at the bottom of an elevator shaft in a crumpled mess. He had attempted to not be happy about the fact, but he couldn't keep the overwhelming swell of joy that ran though him. That was at least, before his face had hit the stone flooring of the throne room. He had no idea how Pryde died, and Snoke had seen as such before letting him leave with his life. The Supreme Leader hadn't truly liked the scumbag Empire remnant, but he had known his strengths and what it afforded their military. 

When Hux came back to his quarters afterwards, nursing the migraine and putting a small bacta patch on his chin and lip, the thought struck him. Poe had done it. He knew Poe had killed the prior officer to cause him troubles, and what was any difference this time? Poe had seen the altercation in the hanger bay, and with the addition of what he had told Poe before about Pryde, he had no doubt in his mind that it had been him to do it. He was glad he had this epiphany after his "meeting" with Snoke, no longer in danger of thinking the wrong thing. 

He was quite sorrowful of not seeing the pilot over the next few days, his joy of one of the largest thorns in his side (other than his father who was already gone) having been dispatched and made to look like an accident had him actually wanting to give the man some attention. So when the knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts, he almost smiled, making his way over to the door to greet the man.

Poe caught Hux by the arm as he approached and lifted a hand to touch the slight remnants of the injuries from Snoke. His eyes hardened in anger, even as his thumb traced the old injuries. “My poor, baby boy,” he crooned. “You will tell me about these later. Now, give me ten minutes and then come to the visitor’s quarters on Deck 11, the ones the late, lamented General Pryde used. No need to be afraid, baby boy, all searching eyes are gone. The Order does not mourn the loss of its own, after all. And I am always careful.”

He lightly smacked Hux’s ass as he went into the anteroom and fetched a few items, before heading to the door again. “Ten minutes, baby boy,” he reminded, before the door opened to let him out.

He maintained an easy stroll to the lift, down to Deck 11 and right into the prepared quarters. Several special lights, approximating candles, were placed around the room, while the main lights were off. The bed had been covered with a plush, comfortable duvet in black to match the polish of both their boots. A bottle of fancy bubbling wine, for Poe, was chilling in the middle of the room.

He removed his boots, socks and tunic at the door, leaving them in a pile and sauntered to the bottle. Pouring himself a glassful, he took a seat on the expensive couch that was a feature of such visitor’s quarters, spread his legs in open invitation for Hux to kneel between and waited.

Hux was about to say something before Poe interrupted him, the hands on him not feeling hard or rough, but almost soft as the pilot looked over his face. His cheeks reddened, feeling a swell of warmth in his chest as he was looked at almost caringly. The change in pace however cut him off, not knowing what was going on until Poe spoke that name. 

“P..Pryde's quarters?" he stammered, his thoughts of who had done it now solidified. He made a noise at the smack to his ass, watching as Poe walked quickly back to the door. He wasn't given much time, groaning as he made his way quickly to put on his uniform as quickly as he could, not wanting to waste any time or upset Poe. He threw on his great coat as he made his way down the halls. It was weird, he couldn't get the blush off his face as he was already in a mind set for Poe. Under his clothing he felt lewd, the plug settled between his cheeks and a growing hard-on that he could only hope was very well hidden under his coat. 

The door to the visitors’ quarters opened, a flustered and red-faced Hux walking through them as he pressed the button next to the door to close it quickly. He was already taking off his coat, dropping to the side when he walked over, kicking his boots off and beginning to strip as he approached, not even bothering to fold them. When he was finally naked, he fell to his knees in between Poe's legs, hands resting on the soft fabric of Poe's pants, mouth opened slightly as he stared up at Poe.

Poe watched Hux’s hurried flight over to him with a contented smirk and reached out to smooth a hand through his hair as he went to his knees. “Good boy,” he said, having noticed the way Hux’s cock was already hardening for him. “Did I keep my poor baby boy waiting a long time? Yes. I had to make sure the little incident of that distasteful man splattering himself was well on its way to forgotten.” He chuckled and sipped his wine, licking a bit of liquid from his mouth. “Men like that only get what they deserve, don’t they?”

He continued to stroke Hux’s hair, working his scalp with his fingertips. “So, have you been being a good boy for me? Wearing your biggest plug now? Taking care of my mark?” He eyed the piercing with a practiced eye and judged it healing well. “Eating and sleeping? Off stims and caff? Tell me you can answer all of those to my satisfaction, baby boy. I have so looked forward to tonight. And I think you have, too.”

He leaned forward, arms resting on his legs, and traced over Hux’s face. His thumb caressed the mark on Hux’s lips again, another flare of anger in his eyes. “I want an excuse to pamper my baby boy.”

Hux's eyes fluttered closed, head moving slightly to lean on Poe's legs as fingers stroked through his hair. It felt wonderful, something he had been waiting for, for the last few days. He nodded, fingers tightening on Poe's legs as Poe moved closer, a small whine coming from him as he opened his eyes to look up into Poe's. 

“Yes....yes, I have,” he breathed out. He had eaten everything for every meal, slept as long as he could, hadn't used a stim in a week and only had one cup of caff since yesterday. He had put the largest plug Poe had chosen for him in just before Poe had come to his quarters and had cleaned Poe's mark every night before bed. “Yes...yes, I have been good, please." He leaned into Poe's hand, eyes closing again as tears welled in the corners of his eyes. 

The death of Pryde had left him feeling open, wounded and raw. The man had made his whole life a living hell, and he was finally gone. Poe had done that, taken away someone he hadn't been able to figure out how to get rid of without notice and now? Now he was gone.

Poe allowed just that moment’s hesitation for doubt, before he nodded and said, “Yes, I believe you have. You look very well, baby boy, except for these marks some other has left on you.” He snarled the last, but calmed again. “You are quite lovely. So eager for my touch. And tonight, you are finally ready and deserving. Tonight, baby boy, I’m going to give us both what we’ve been wanting. I’m going to breed you. Fill your pretty hole with my cock and fuck you full of my seed.” He purred the last with deep satisfaction and a hint even of eagerness. 

“But not here. Not on the floor. My baby boy deserves something much better. He’s been so good for me, and he’s had to suffer the harshness of others.” Poe wiped away the tears at the corners of Hux’s left eye. “Suffer their touch when he knows that’s not right. But that’s their fault, baby boy, not yours. And I shall keep my promise to teach them better manners.” 

He finished off the glass of wine and set it aside, before standing and lifting Hux easily into his arms. “Mmm, you are not as featherweight as you were, but you are still easy for me to carry. I like that. Like that I can carry my baby boy.”

He headed into the bedroom, noting how the three camdroids whirred instantly to life and took positions to begin filming. He made no comment on them, but laid Hux out on the bed on his back and eased his legs apart. His fingers sought out the end of the big plug and pulled it out with a slick popping sound that made him smile. The super sensitive microphones of the droids would pick up everything. 

“Tell me how you feel, baby boy. Are you ready for this?”

More tears flowed down Hux's cheeks, nodding more and more as Poe spoke, feeling as though he had been falling apart these last few days and the one thing he needed was to hear Poe's voice. His lip quivered slightly as he nodded, his chest heavy with both anxiety and emotions he couldn't describe as Poe lifted him into the air. He had been good, he had wanted this and he hadn't wanted to be hurt, not by Snoke, or anyone else. 

Poe's arms were warm around him as he walked him to the bedroom, not bothering to wipe the fresh tears from his eyes as he was laid down. His legs were shaking lightly, nervous and happy at the same time. Moaning, he relaxed for Poe, hands gripping the sheets below him tightly. “I- I feel good...please..I'm ready." He let his head fall back to the pillows, his chest and face red. He felt like if this didn't happen now he was going to break down, so overwhelmed before anything had even begun and it was all because of Poe. Poe had taken care of him. Poe had built him up and shown him he could be better, do better. Poe had protected him and paved an easier path for him. 

“Poe, please." His voice was soft, almost broken.

“Hush, hush,” Poe murmured and climbed up and over Hux, looking down into those leaking eyes. He licked gently at the tears as he straddled the taller man, the fabric of his pants rubbing against Hux’s inner thighs. 

In even his best imaginings, Hux had never given himself over as completely as this. Begging Poe to take him before they’d even really gotten warmed up yet. Crying freely and without seeming reason except that he was here with Poe, being treated with sweet words and tender hands. He hadn’t even commented or shown nervousness about the camdroids filing them. 

(Victory really was a delicious thing.)

“I need to make sure you’re all ready for me first, baby boy,” he said. “Tonight, I want you to feel only pleasure. Your first time being bred.” He slid his knees back enough to slip two fingers between Hux’s ass and explore the hole. The plugs had done their job, allowing him to press in easily. “Oh you have been good. Feel how open and wanting your hole is for me. I am bigger even than the last plug, baby boy, but I will be careful with you.” 

He sat back and scooted away. “For your first time, I need to breed you proper. Turn over on your hands and knees, ass in the air for me.” 

Moaning, Hux shivered under Poe's touch, the tongue against his cheek leaving cold trails along his skin, cock already hard against his stomach where he lay. He had noticed the camdroids in the corners of the room, but it didn't bother him as the whirred and clicked. 

He moaned at the fingers exploring his hole, almost teasing at Poe checked him, knowing he was ready. He pushed up when Poe moved, getting himself turned onto his hands and knees, head hanging between his arms as he whined, hole puckering. He had no idea how long Poe would take, what he would do or how long they would be doing this, but he knew they were early enough in his sleep cycle that they had plenty of time to do whatever Poe wanted. Hux's body was shivering out of anticipation, nipples hard, the ring in the left one hanging away from his body.

Poe took his time removing his pants and fetching the bottle of lubricant, letting Hux wait for him as he did. The tremors of the other man’s body, the signs of his anticipation just made Poe more intent on drawing out the experience for them both. (Another man might have been daunted by the expectation, but Poe fed off of it.) 

He smoothed a hand over Hux’s presented buttocks and patted each side gently. Poe trailed fingers down from his tailbone, over his hole, over his taint, along the curve of his balls and finally to cup and fondle his cock. He squeezed and smoked the length a few times, before letting go with a last rub over the head.

Finally joining Hux on the bed again, he dribbled some more lubricant over Hux’s hole, enough to spill some on the bed. Gripping Hux’s hips, he angled close enough to let the lubricant roll off Hux and onto his cock. When he was satisfied with the amount, he used his right hand to spread the slick over his cock and just brushed the tip over Hux’s hole.

“Ready, baby boy?” 

Hux moaned, it coming out more like a whine, as he waited, hole twitching. He bit his lip, spreading his arms a bit further so he could rest his head and chest down on the bed, ass now high up in the air. He didn't even care how desperate he looked, feeling that way and allowing himself to feel it. When Poe touched him, the hair on arms and legs stood on end, turning his face into bed, moaning at the feeling of his warm hand on his cock, it twitching. He could feel the touch of warmth on his hole, the lust in Poe's voice, and it was almost intoxicating to know he was about to do something he had never done before. 

He nodded. "Y..yes..please...Poe please." He whined out, turning his face into bed as he bit the sheets, hands gripped tightly next to his head.

“Don’t muffle yourself,” Poe reminded firmly and rubbed his cock teasingly against Hux’s hole a few more times, playing with both of them.

Finally, he took himself in hand and placed the head strategically against the ring of muscle. He held Hux’s left hip firmly and used the power of his hips to push. There was the briefest hint of resistance and then Hux’s body gave for him, allowing the head to breach into warmth and tightness.   
“Fuck yeah,” he breathed and stilled, just savoring this first sensation of having Hux. His right hand fell to the other hip and took hold. And when he felt the moment turn right, he eased another inch into the willing body. Ad then another.

Words of praise now fell from his lips. “Yes, baby boy. That’s so good. You’re doing so good for me. Just letting me have you. So good around my cock. You want to be bred so bad. Gonna take my time with this ass, just enjoy this. Enjoy my good boy.” 

He went on like this. Inch and still and praise and inch again. And finally, he bottomed out inside the willing man, pressed as close as they could physically be. And went completely still. 

Hux turned his head so it was no longer muffled by the mattress, eyes half lidded as he he felt Poe's cock at his entrance. When Poe pushed in, his eyes fluttered, rolling back, as his mouth hung open, a silent pause in his moan before it finally drew out of him. 

Poe was big, and the feeling of his cock sliding in inch by inch was nothing like the plug, the size of it not tapering and seeming to only get bigger the further he pushed in. It was longer, too; Poe's cock reached further than any of the plugs or even his fingers. 

He finally felt Poe's hips against his ass, warming the skin there where he paused. His hole twitched around Poe, barely able to do so as he was fully stuffed, his own cock hard and leaking underneath him. "Ahhh f..fuck..Poe..." He moaned, the pause in motion, pressed against him making it feel like he was so full, so stuffed and he felt so good. "Please...please move." He begged, wanting to feel more.

Poe smoothed over Hux’s flanks and sides, listening to him beg with half-lidded eyes that gleamed with enjoyment. He could stay as he was comfortably for no little time, just savoring the heat surrounding his erection and the way Hux squirmed under him.

But when he did move, he pulled out almost all the way, before slamming back in. He wriggled his hips in a jaunty motion as he bottomed out. And then pulled back almost to the end and rammed back inside again. Wriggle, pull out, slam in. Wriggle, pull out, slam in.

Pause. He stopped with their bodies sealed all the way together again. Snug into Hux, he released his right hip and reached under to rub his palm over the head of Hux’s cock, gathering slick. Still keeping himself still, he seized Hux’s cock and jerked him off as if it were a race and Hux needed to finish first by finishing right now! 

But as he felt Hux might be approaching his climax, Poe firmly grabbed the base and squeezed, acting as a cock ring. And held for a long moment.

When he released Hux’s organ, he pulled back to the very tip and slammed in so hard he saw stars.

When Poe kicked up pace, he couldn't stop the noises that flowed from him, his mouth hanging open as he was fucked, body pushing into the mattress. His toes curled, eyes rolled and he couldn't breath it felt so good, like shocks of pleasure inside of him as Poe's cock hit his prostate, filling him with each thrust only to once again pull back from him over and over. 

He let out a long whine at the pause, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he kept himself from being pushed forward on the sheets, hips wriggling as much as they could to get that friction he so desired. When Poe grabbed his cock he wailed, knees wanting to push together, but they couldn't, his eyes squeezing shut as Poe stroked him fast and hard. His hole clamped around Poe, tears slipping down his face as he felt his stomach tightening, getting close to climax before Poe stopped, squeezing the base so he was unable to come, hanging on the edge. 

It was torture, teasing and - Hux cried out again, Poe slamming into him hard enough to scoot him a few inches down the bed, any coherent thought in his mind was gone.

Poe felt that last bit of give, the way Hux finally let go of anything except the experience. He took a few deep breaths, fortifying himself. His hands regained their purchase on narrow hips, legs bracing under himself.

His very first new thrusts were slow and shallow, just letting himself work up the pace and depth. But they soon sped up and lengthened, though not as much as before, but more frequently and with a back-breaking pace. Poe threw his body completely into the task, pounding into Hux’s body and yanking him back with every press forward. His teeth grit into a snarl of domination, as he did exactly as promised and bred his baby boy as any good stud would.

The force of his hold would leave bruises on Hux’s sides, and the slap of their bodies together made the pale skin there pink and tender. But even through his feral instincts, he knew how to move so he never missed the sensitive gland inside his partner, his Hux. This continued pleasure allowed Poe to give in to his truly wild nature, the dark streak that made him so dangerous. 

“You will come without further touch to your cock,” he ordered, words almost unrecognizable. “You will call my name when you do. You are mine, baby boy. Mine. Mine!” 

The pace was rough, fast and more than Hux had known could be possible, Poe's hips slapping against his ass with force. He was a mess, making noises he didn't know he could, body feeling pleasure he hadn't known before, drool running down his cheek wetting the sheets as he could only take and take and take what Poe gave him. 

Legs shaking, the pressure built in his gut and groin again. The only sounds in the room were Poe's breathing and words, Hux's moans and the smacking of skin. He didn't think he would have any problems following Poe's order, Poe making the job a lot easier with the quick swipes of his prostate with every thrust. He wanted this, wanted more of this and didn't think he would ever tire. 

Who knew that such acts that he originally thought were so base, so animalistic, were actually so good? Well, now he knew, and now, he was ruined for anyone else (not that he wanted anyone else), and he hoped that he wouldn't have to go back to the plug, wanting Poe’s cock every time. 

He came hard, body tensing against Poe’s as the continued thrusts didn't stop, hole fluttering around Poe, cock jumping as he came, spilling all over the sheets and his stomach. The cry he let out was equally hard, eyes rolled back as he practically malfunctioned there under Poe, no thoughts in his mind.

Poe came to a hard stop on a deep thrust as Hux spasmed and came beneath him. He leaned into the slighter man and wrapped an arm around his chest, pressing his mouth to Hux’s neck and riding out the other man’s release. His teeth bit into his lower lip as he fought for his own control as Hux’s rushed away.

When the other man calmed a little, he shifted up to his knees again and picked right back up where he left off. His own orgasm hovered tantalizing near, but Poe wanted to enjoy this just a little longer. Still, the pliant body beneath him drove him on, speeding the efforts of his hips. Finally, every muscle straining and sweat pouring down his skin, he threw back his head and made a series of deep, near growling noises at the push and sweep of his own release. He pumped Hux full, using the sweet little ass to milk himself nearly dry.

“Fuck, that’s good,” he said when his tongue cooperated with him again. “Such a delectable ass my baby boy has.” He eased himself out and swiped a hand through the mess at Hux’s entrance, licking it off his fingers. “Look at you leak…”. 

Humming a bit, he rolled himself to his side and pulled Hux to lie against him, both of them on the right side. He stroked over Hux’s abdomen, through the mess there and then through the leakage from his ass and raised the finger to Hux’s mouth. “Suck, baby boy,” he commanded softly. “Taste what we’re like together.”

He didn’t bother to ask if Hux had liked being bred, since the man’s response was answer enough. He did nip gently at his mark on Hux’s shoulder. “Rest a little. I’m going to want a repeat soon.”

Hux was boneless, a mess and feeling like his body was vibrating as he laid there, still propped up onto his knees. When Poe started back up, he whined, the cock rubbing over his prostate still causing surges of sharp pleasure to run through him, his own dick hanging limp between his legs as he rode through it. He could hear Poe getting close, his rapid thrusts deep inside him and finally the harder, longer thrusts and a feeling of warmth. 

Poe had finished, and he had finished in him, making his toes cur as the other man pulled out, letting out another whine as the cold air met his hole and he was empty once more. His hole twitched, just Poe's fingers on him was sensitive. He relaxed into the hold Poe pulled him into, eyes still half lidded and panting lightly when he saw the finger, not even thinking about it when he opened his mouth for Poe to put it in. It was salty, and a mix of musky he recognized as Poe and maybe himself. It wasn't bad, and it was something he knew he would have to get used to as he sucked the mess of Poe's finger, both to clean and use it as something to keep in his mouth. 

Again!? He didn't know if he could do again, the first time being intense and his eyes were already drooping. Hux knew he was going to have to call out for tomorrow's shift, a pleasant (but noticeable) throbbing in his pelvis might be nice feeling, but he didn't know if he was going to be able to focus tomorrow because of it.

“My baby boy is all worn out,” Poe said and nipped the back of his neck softly. “Such a good boy. He was so good for me. Took my cock so well. And look how pretty he is with my come leaking from him.” 

He settled a little more and tugged Hux to lean against him further, one hand on his chest. His fingers wandered down to lightly fondle the stirrup nipple piercing. “You can rest for a little while, baby boy. I’ll watch over you.” The wandering hand slid down to cup Hux’s spent organ, obviously possessive in the way the fingers cradled the length. “And you’ll need your strength. When I’m ready, I’m just going to slide right back inside you and take you again.” 

He fed Hux a thumb to let him suckle and relax, even as Poe continued to touch and explore and claim. And allow himself to slowly warm back up, body beginning to twinge with interest again. His insides heated and with them, his actions, as the hand that had been wandering over Hux began to touch with intent. He lightly scraped over the head of Hux’s cock and stroked a few times to test his receptiveness and to feed his own libido.

Hux nodded lightly at the worn out statement, moaning lightly as he let himself relax and drift, not falling into a sleep, but settling into a peaceful lull of awareness and rest. He didn't know how long they were laying there, Poe playing and roaming his body as he held Poe's thumb in his mouth, body warm and mind fairly blank. 

It felt nice...nice not to think or do, just to be. He didn't have to tell anyone anything, order anyone around or file a report on how well he was doing. As long as he did what he was told, he was good, and that....made him happy. 

The change in touching roused him, feeling the intent of the man's hands go from gentle roaming, to purposeful placements. He didn't know if he would be able to come so soon, but his cock did harden slightly in Poe's hand, his hips twitching slightly back into Poe's, feeling his own growing erection behind him.

Poe looked consideringly over Hux’s body and dragged some pillows over to help him balance on his side comfortably. Poe lifted Hux’s left leg and pulled it so it rested between his and rested his left leg on Hux’s hip. This slotted them close, so he fully spooned his sub, but would also give him a smooth angle of penetration. For the moment, he was not quite ready to press inside again, but he continued to play with Hux.

“This good, baby boy?” he asked softly and chewed on his lobe. He carefully removed his thumb, though he enjoyed having Hux suck the digit almost as much as Hux appeared to enjoy sucking. He thrilled at how easily the other man slipped away under the thrall of that simple action. And that he’d trained him to do so. 

“Tell me how you feel,” he commanded, though his voice was still soft and honeyed. Tonight was for spoiling his baby boy. (And he believed Hux didn’t need the threat.) “Are you safe and happy, hmm?” 

Hux lifted his leg to help Poe along, not knowing just yet what he was doing until he felt Poe's hips pressed against his ass tightly, realizing he wasn't going to have to get up for the next round. He was okay with that. He nodded when Poe asked him if he was comfortable, truly being relaxed and happy. A whine escaped him when Poe pulled his thumb away. 

"Yes." He pressed back into Poe. "Feel good...safe...happy." He sounded almost high, though it was mainly due to the fact he had fallen deep into his place, his mind only on the now and what was going on.

Poe made a considering noise, low in his throat at the answer, feeling powerful. He didn’t really believe he’d made anyone happy before, and the idea was rather mind-boggling (and strangely appealing). And safe? With Poe? That was- that was- well, fuck, he liked it. 

He *really* liked it. 

He already dispatched people who dared to touch his baby boy, but maybe it was time to extend that to anyone who made him feel unsafe. Cause Hux was his and keeping him in prime shape benefited them both. And that meant stress, as well as actual physical harm. So yes. Safe.

“You are safe as long as you’re mine,” he said, voice firm. “As long as you follow your rules and are my good baby boy, you will remain safe.” He smoothed a hand down over his flat stomach and through the cool mess still on his skin. 

His cock was definitely interested now, turned on by Hux’s quiet admission. He angled himself by instinctive feel and sunk back into the already prepared passage, slow and steady until he bottomed out. But then he settled, Hux tucked tight against him, content to just allow them to be physically connected. 

Hux didn't think he had ever felt safe before, the concept to him had been something reserved for the idea of having a home somewhere on a planet, with a mother and father who raised him. He didn't think the concept could be achieved outside of that, let alone in the military but now? Now he knew that wasn't true, because at the moment, Poe made him feel that. 

He nodded, knowing he could do that, be good for Poe as he had no reason not to be, not anymore. Poe had proven to him that as long as he did what he was told (which Hux was very good at that anyway.) and never lied about not being able to do what he was told, he would be safe. He had come a long way since that first night, the months having passed by and his life was almost in two parts, one for the order, and one for Poe. 

He moaned deep, Poe's cock slipping between his legs and pressing into his hole easily with no resistance. He was sore, but not enough that it was painful, just sensitive. "Ahh..Poe..." He moaned, being pulled closer as he felt Poe's cock sit right up against his prostate, his body shivering at the feeling of just....being full of Poe.

“Baby boy,” Poe answered softly and tugged him back, find an extra bit of space inside Hux to let him tuck closer. He growled in satisfaction to find himself even more deeply inside his sub’s body. “Oh, such a sweet ass you have. So welcoming for me.” 

He grazed his teeth over his mark and tightened his mouth over it briefly. Tucking his chin over Hux’s shoulder, he looked over the other man’s body, enjoying the view. Hux’s cock was somewhat interested in the proceedings, making a valiant effort to perk up. And Poe coaxed him along with persuasive strokes, putting into effect what he’d learned of Hux’s sensitive spots.

“Mmm, there we go. Such a good boy. So sweet for me. And pretty. Look at that pretty cock, all pink and perky in my hand.” He shifted his hips a little, but mostly kept still, wanting Hux to really initiate a demand for him to move.

Through all the attention, Hux could only push into the hands, the mouth and the pleasure, not expecting his body to react this fast, but it was doing it anyway. He could feel Poe shift closer, cock buried deep inside somehow going deeper, his moans now low and almost constant from his lips. The words of affirmation and praise were sweet, flowing more so than they had before and he felt getting to him, the need for more. He pressed back against Poe, their bodies already connected but he wanted more. His hand gripped the sheet as Poe stroked his own cock, toes curling as he reveled in the attention. “Nnng..Poe...Please.."

There it was, and a frisson of excited pleasure dashed up and down Poe’s spine at the plea. It was so sweet still to discover how much Hux wanted him, and he thought again of how quickly the other man had stripped and fallen to his knees for Poe tonight. No fighting. No complaints. No hesitation. (The opposite.)

“My baby boy wants me,” Poe hissed into Hux’s ear. “How easily you ask for what you want now. No more fighting your true nature. You want my cock inside you, filling you up so perfectly. You’re going to long for it when I can’t be there with you, aren’t you, baby boy? Poor sweet hole will be lonely and clenching on nothing.” He braced his feet against the mattress to rock a few times, the slightest in and out. 

“You were so pretty, so good, kneeling for me tonight. Showing me how you felt. Knowing you belong to me, not to hide anymore. So good.” His voice, dark velvet sweet, worked to try and weave a spell on the man in his arms, break down even more of the barriers he erected against others. Between them, Hux must have no walls. Poe would not be completely satisfied without total submission to him, to the turning over of everything Hux was to his control. “Good boys get rewards. They get bred and filled like they want…like they need. You do need this, don’t you, baby boy?”

Hux whined, nodding as Poe gently rocked behind him, feeling the slight in and out of his cock but it was slow, and such a small movement. "Yes...yes i..I'll miss it." He breathed out, left hand gripping the sheet while his other was tucked up under the pillow under his head. He could feel Poe's words sinking deeper, the praise stacking as he nodded more and more, knowing he had done so well for Poe. "I want that." He spoke, his voice more clear and louder than normal. "I want that, please, Poe." He did want a reward, another one, more than he had already been given by the other man that night. On top of physical pleasure, he had been given safety, assurance and a clearer path to the top than ever before. Poe had made his life easier.

“Good,” Poe said. “Sometimes, you will have to miss it, but I will breed you often, baby boy. I will fuck this pretty ass and sometimes, I will just fill it and stay.” He stilled himself again in demonstration, breathing in the scent of Hux at the join of his neck and shoulder. “As long as you are good.”

He settled his lower arm around Hux’s head and slid his thumb deep into his mouth and the upper arm around his waist. Pressing his feet into the mattress again, he picked up a regularly paced se of thrusts, pulling back about halfway before moving forward again. His thumb joined the action, mimicking his hips. The position meant he needed to do most of the work, but the strength of his legs and hips, plus the relatively sedate pace, meant he could keep it up for a long time.

So, he did. Just settled into a rhythm and angle he found most conducive and pleasant and went about trying to make Hux crazy from the sheer stamina and refusal to speed up. (Not to mention the lack of doing more now than holding his pretty cock in one hand, not stroking or petting in any way.)

The lack of speed was driving Hux mad, the same slow pace of Poe's cock inside him, Poe's hand on his own but not doing anything (and he wouldn't dare tell him to do anything other than what he was doing, or push him out of the way. Not if he didn't want to get punished.) and the constant kisses and bites at his shoulder. He whined out, pushing his hips back to meet Poe's in desperation, his hands still gripping the sheets as he forced himself not to try and reach for his own cock. 

"Pooooee.." He whined, head moving back to meet with the shoulder behind him. "Pleeeeaase." He panted, pushing back again to try and get some change in friction. He knew he might get punished for it, but it was maddening to the point he didn't even care, hoping that maybe that would stir Poe into giving him more. Then again, it might urge the other man to continue with his torture, holding out even longer or making him slow down. He could only find out.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Poe crooned in his ear. “Do you want something? Need something? Remember, you can always ask for what you want.” He bit a little more firmly into his mark, before soothing it with his tongue. 

He did not change his lazy thrusts, wanting to hear Hux ask him, beg him, for more. Besides, he enjoyed the slowly building pleasure, patient about this as he had been about multiple aspects of his relationship with Hux. The gradual increase in the man’s desire and need for him. The easing of him into greater and more intricate sex acts. These were things worth doing carefully and well, which required time and patience.

(Something his baby boy seemed to be lacking in the moment.)

Hux shivered, his head nodding over and over as Poe questioned him. "Ahhnnn...I...I want." His cheeks were red, the fight to say what he wanted still there as the words Poe wanted from him were still fairly embarrassing for him to say. “Please- please fuck me faster." He pushed the words out, his voice trembling as he spoke them. This was the first time he had spoken like this, so openly (even if it was forced) and it was almost freeing for him.

“Just faster?” Poe asked teasingly. “Nothing more than that?” He stroked once or twice over the pretty cock in his fingers, enjoying how it leaked from the head, His fingers were tender and skilled, but they ceased after the two strokes. “Really?”

He settled his hips tight against Hux’s ass, cock snugged deep into him. “It’s alright to be shy,” he reminded him. “And ashamed. Just don’t let it stop you. Ask for what you want, baby boy. Beg, if you need to.” He cupped Hux’s chin and tilted his head so they could look at each other. “Come on.”

Hux's body trembled at the touch, but it ended too soon causing him to squirm against Poe, wanting more. “N....No, not just...faster.." He took a calculated breath, calming his rapidly beating heart. "I...I want you...faster, harder." He gulped. He wouldn't lie, he loved when Poe was gentle with him, getting something that he rarely did in his life but the desire of this situation was intense enough for him where he didn't want Poe to hold back. He wanted to be ravaged. “Please...j-just fuck me…take-take me however you want; I just need more." His voice trembled again. "I d-don't care how!" He begged, toes curling with Poe's body pressed tightly against his own.

“Indeed,” Poe rumbled, distinctly pleased with that response. “Well, if you insist.” He quickly pulled out and dumped Hux on his front. Not letting Hux react in any form, he seized Hux’s ass, spread his cheeks and shoved his cock deep into the inviting channel. Once inside, he gripped Hux’s hips and began to fuck into him without mercy. His hands and the force of each thrust pushed Hux’s front into the bed with every pound into his ass. He didn’t show any of the care of just a moment ago. This was what Hux had begged him for, a full and complete breeding, faster, harder…more.

His hips snapped relentlessly as he claimed his baby boy for a second time. The bed, despite its strong structure, rattled and shuddered below him. Nothing mattered but the feral drive to fuck and breed and have, powered by his strong body and knowing hips. Even his own pleasure didn’t matter as much as taking his baby boy, giving it to him good. 

Hux made a noise of surprise, face and chest getting buried into the mattress below, one arm trapped under him. His cock was trapped underneath him, free hand gripping the sheet tightly as Poe took him. His eyes rolled back, Poe's cock hitting him deep with every frenzied thrust and his moans having turned into almost frantic whines, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. It was more than he could have expected, but nothing he couldn't handle; his mind faded once again into a blissful buzz of nothingness as Poe rode him hard.

Poe laughed at the noise Hux made, enjoying the whining. He brought his hand down with a sharp smack on his left asscheek before one thrust in and then on his right asscheek before the next. His efforts produced a layer of musk and sweat over his skin, further slicking the encounter. And with each smack of hips to ass, he grunted like a wild beast.

He was beyond words now, lips pulled into a fierce snarl. To an outside viewer, he would appear dangerous, fearsome in his sexing of his partner. And that was a fair assessment. Anybody who interrupted this session between Poe and Hux would risk their life in the doing. He’d entered his complete dark zone, a realm of animalistic instinct and reaction. Hux was being bred in these moments, the claimed mate of Poe, his to be had and guarded from anyone who might try and separate them.

Hux was making noises with every thrust from Poe, his body jumping, his hair a mess and a light stream of tears on his cheeks as he laid there, only able to take what Poe gave. His toes curled as he came once more, a shallower orgasm, cock stuck under his belly, hole tensing up around Poe. His cries became louder, more high pitched as his body was beginning to get sensitive, his legs twitching every time Poe rubbed over his prostate, making him jump. He didn't know if Poe was going to come any time soon, knowing it hadn't been that long since they had finished the first time. Though, he did know Poe was fairly voracious and had a low refractory period. "ahh..annnggg Poe! Ahhnnn." He turned his face into the mattress, biting the sheets to try and be able to handle the overwhelming sensations.

Poe barely noticed when Hux came, despite the clamp of his body. He was riding the high of the experience, the way his baby boy responded beneath him. He cries were intoxicating, and he answered each one with a hard thrust and a grunt of his own. His body was almost the perfect machine now, distanced form weariness or strain. He was made for this as much as Hux was, for fucking the other man until he couldn’t stand another second. 

He heard his name and a cut off cry. He snarled a response and impossibly, sped up even more. He was plowing Hux into the bed now, as if trying to use him to dig a hole through it. No part of his body wasn’t covered with sweat, every muscle tensed with the effort of their coupling. 

Hux had hoped that his pleas would have encouraged Poe to either have a bit of mercy on him, or finally come but that was not what happened. His eyes rolled back as he whimpered, body overwhelmed with both pleasure and the pain of oversensitivity as Poe continued to mercilessly pound into him. He was full on crying now, mouth hanging open and mind overtaken by feelings. 

It was so much, so much all at once and he had no way to stop it, but it felt so good at the same time. He may have blacked out for a moment at some point, coming too when he realized he was limp. “A- a- ah..please, I…I..can’t!” he cried out, his voice weak and trembling. 

The thready plea cut through Poe in a delightful manner, and he tightened his hold even more on the thin hips. His thrusts finally reached a freak pitch, ending in him exploding into a second orgasm, every bit as long and productive of the first. He held Hux snug against him as he spasmed and twitched and humped until the last. At this, he slumped over the prone form with a long, low growl of pure satisfaction, almost boneless himself.

“You can,” he muttered with a little grin. “You did. Good boy. Got fucked til he screamed.” (And this checked off another little box in Poe’s long list of things he wanted  
to make Hux do or get him to say or feel. Even nearly mindless, he noted it very clearly.) “My baby boy.”

Hux whimpered as Poe came, the erratic movements slowing into heavy, hard ones, but settled as Poe lay on top of him. His muscles twitched, Poe's cock still resting inside his well-used hole and body held down into the mattress by Poe's weight. The sense of comfort fell over him once again as their sweaty bodies stayed pressed together. He caught his breath as they laid there, body tingling and waves of low pleasure lingering. 

He was glad he did good, made Poe proud for his first time and had done something right. He only hoped Poe couldn't manage another round. Regardless of how great it felt, he was feeling wrung out and exhausted. The hand that was free moved to find Poe's arm, resting his fingers gently just to hold on.

Poe rolled them over, but kept his legs and hips positioned so he pressed tight against Hux’s body. His softening cock nestled between wet, slick cheeks, and he simply held the other man. He smiled, the cold, sharp look eased at the corners by the still thrumming physical please and by the hand on his arm. He moved that arm, lazily tracing up Hux’s still heaving torso, over his chin and to his mouth. His index finger traced the soft lips, before his thumb slid in, a signal that Hux could fully relax. (Besides, he also found it eased his tenseness up a bit.0

“You did very good, baby boy,” he praised, conviction in the words. “I will want to do this over and over again…but maybe not tonight. It’s been a stressful few days, hmm? And you need some rest. You can sleep for awhile, before we need to leave. I’ll watch over you, baby boy. You don’t need to fear.”

Hux laid content in Poe's arms, his breathing having calmed down they got comfortable. "I.....I think I'm going....to call out tomorrow,” he mumbled around his mouthful of thumb. Not only had he had a stressful last few days, but one of the strangest, heart wrenching and reliving days of his life (with the exception of the day his father died.) His mind was a mess (in good and bad ways.) and his body was definitely a mess, his lower half throbbing pleasantly and his head a fog.

“Looking after yourself without prompting,” Poe said in a voice that was obviously praising. He squeezed Hux briefly. “Very good. Your ass will definitely be sore tomorrow and maybe for a few days. You can leave out your plug for now. I’ll tell you when you need to put it back in.” 

He felt very good himself, well sexed and contented by his baby boy’s obedience and responses. Stretching his entire body, he made a low moan and settled back against Hux, wriggling his hips a little in enjoyment. “I was right about how lovely your ass would be taking me in. So very warm and giving. I will definitely be enjoying that often.” 

Hux felt the desire to pull closer, to turn into Poe and sleep wrapped up in the other man's arms. He had no idea if it would be okay, Poe always laying with him front to back, but he felt the need to be closer. He was already tired, but he had enough energy to do what he wanted to do, turning where he laid, now front to Poe, head tucked under the man's chin and against his chest.

Poe raised his eyebrows as Hux snuggled into him, showing a deeper affection than even he anticipated. And for a second, he considered pushing him away, turning him back over. But then he gave an internal shrug and rested his chin in messy red hair. His upper hand settled on Hux’s lower back, fingers stroking. “My baby boy,” he whispered. “So good for me.”


End file.
